15x01
by KDMOSP
Summary: POSS. SPOILERS. One shot story based on the promo of what may happen in the season premiere. I took creative license after and came up with this...


_**AN: This will probably be my last CM fanfic. I have a few outstanding I am going to try and complete but very few new ones coming out. **_

_**HUGE SPOILERS FOR 15X01-15X02 **_

_**IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED, DO NOT READ THIS. This is just what I saw on the 38 second promo that just aired. I have no clue if **_

_**any of it is true. **_

There is a sinking, indescribable feeling in your stomach; a feeling that leads your mind to know, without a shadow of a doubt, that something horrific is about to occur. But you push on, ignoring instinct. You've been doing this for years now, entering dangerous and unknown situations and for the most part, have come out relatively unscathed. Sure, a few bumps and bruises and concussions but nothing life threatening. But this is different, a different type of unsettling. Your mind is screaming at you to turn around, but your training is kicking in and you walk through the back garage, constantly scanning for any threat. There is no noise, no nothing to indicate danger.

And a shiver runs down your spine; it isn't cold, and you are not getting sick.

You suddenly hear footsteps and your name being called, "Agent Jareau." You turn automatically and before you can even react, your brain process two things. A figure has stepped out from behind a dumpster and they have already fired the gun.

You have no time to defend yourself; two bullets rip through your body and you are thrown violently backwards; your body slamming down against the cold concrete. Your head bounces off the hard surface and pain radiates throughout your body.

You know you are in trouble, you know that you are in a life and death situation… you also know you have been shot and are rapidly losing blood. But you do not have the strength to call out, do not have the strength to try and defend yourself. All of your strength is now focused simply on breathing.

The pain is increasing as the adrenaline leaves you, it is excruciating, and you suddenly are nauseas as a result of the pain. You find the limited energy to turn your head and allow the foul liquid to spill out; it tastes like metal and you realize it isn't bile but blood.

You are in a lot of trouble. You suddenly hear footsteps coming towards you, heavy and fast. You open your eyes and a blurry image stares down at you, the gun pointed back down. "If I shot you in the head, you wouldn't suffer…" and another gun shot, and your leg is on fire. "But I'll be merciful and allow you to bleed to death faster."

You watch as the person bends down and grabs your weapon that had escaped your grasp; they kick it far away, but not far away for you not to see. They have purposefully put it just out of your range; to where you have no chance in your current condition.

"Good luck; you'll need it." And then the footsteps stroll away as if there is no hurry on their part. That alone is concerning. This person who has left you here to die, clearly sees that nobody is in sight, that they have no immediate threat of being apprehended.

And if someone doesn't come soon, you know you will not leave this garage alive.

Your chest is tight, and you are fighting for every breath now, but you refuse to give up. You force yourself to stay awake although it is getting harder with every passing second.

And then you hear someone's voice, Reid… "JJ, what's your location?" You cannot answer, every bit of your energy is focused on breathing. Seconds later, his voice rings out again. "JJ, do you copy?" And you can hear the concern in his voice.

They are coming. You know they are. You feel the pain start to dissipate as your body relaxes. Spense is coming, he will be here soon. It is so cold, and you find yourself shivering on the floor. Black is starting to crowd in on your ever-decreasing vision; you feel blood dribbling from your mouth but don't have any energy to wipe it away.

It'll be over soon; one way or another. Either you will be okay… or you won't be.

Your breathing is shallow now, you can feel blood underneath you and the only thing you are wishing for is that you not die alone. You would love to have your team here, but at this point, anyone would do. A kind stranger who stumbles across you, a jogger, anyone. Just not alone.

Your body gives one more shudder and you close your eyes, unable to fight anymore.

And then you hear something. Footsteps rushing towards you. You hear your name being called, you hear someone screaming for an ambulance.

"JJ." Someone's fingers are pressing to your neck. "JJ, open your eyes." You try but can't. "JJ, we are here. An ambulance is coming."

You hear Spense and Rossie talking to each other in hurried tones. You hear Spense report your injuries to Rossi. "I think…. One, two… no three gunshot wounds. Two to the abdomen and one to the leg. Two more in the chest, vest caught them. Hang on JJ, they are coming."

And suddenly, you are warm. You stop shaking and relax again into the warmth. Somehow, you force your eyes open and see Spense has laid his heavy FBI jacket over you, Rossi is keeping a finger on your pulse and a stranger is ripping his clothes apart to make a make shift tourniquet. You won't die alone after all; your team is here, and a stranger has stepped forward.

"JJ," Spense looks down and see your eyes open, he brushes his hand across your forehead, and you can feel your own blood on his hand. "You're okay. The paramedics are here; stay with us."

And you nod and allow yourself to lean into Spense's hand; but even as he calls your name and begs you to keep your eyes open, you cannot. And you close your eyes for what you are sure is the last time, finally safe in his arms.


End file.
